


Someday

by sanashi27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Ladrien if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Ladybug has always been an amazing hero and Adrien wishes he could be one, too.(AU where Adrien wasn't given the Cat Miraculous... yet)





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miraculous Ladybug fic so I apologize if it's not good. Fight scenes are my weakness.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

Ladybug looks over him worriedly for a moment before hurrying to leave “I gotta go!”

“Thanks, Ladybug!” he hesitated for a moment then adds “See ya around?”

The girl stared at him for a second, wide eyed, the hand with her yoyo in mid-air “Uh, yeah, see ya around Adrien.”

Adrien Agreste watched as the red-and-black clad super heroine swings and leaps away towards this week’s rampaging akumatized villain leaving him in the safety of his room.

This was neither the first time they had spoken to each other nor the first time she had saved him but no matter how many times it had been she never failed to amaze him. No one knew who Ladybug or her companions are even though it’s been almost a year since they’ve appeared and started saving Paris and while he would really love to know who was behind the mask, he can’t help but feel that the mystery of who she really is added to her appeal.

\--

That night after dinner, Adrien sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to see the news of the incident earlier being reported. A bystander - who else but his classmate Alya as the top-left corner of the screen says the video is courtesy of the site Ladyblog - even caught the moment Ladybug saved him before whisking him away towards his home. The clip was enough to at least lighten his mood after his father failed to show up to dinner. Again. He couldn’t even be bothered to check up on his own son to see if he was alright after what happened earlier and preferring to have Nathalie do it for him. It can’t be helped she says - he’s busy.

The blond turns to look outside of his window – he wonders if it'd be fun to be a superhero? Running around and fighting bad guys while helping others. It certainly would be more eventful than what he currently has right now. He has a lot of skills from all the things he learned from many different classes but they’re pretty useless if he’s not doing anything with them and it would certainly help in heroics, right?

Adrien turns off the tv after the news was over and picks up his phone to see that he has gotten a message from Nino asking if he’s alright – well at least someone cared about him.

He spent the rest of the night chatting with his friend about the incident and then where they’d be hanging out the next day.

\--

Days passed before another incident occurred – this time, Ladybug wasn’t alone as she’s accompanied by Rena Rouge in fighting the villain. Adrien watched the news of the fight on television wishing he could’ve been there to see it in person at least but alas, he was busy with work that day. Rena Rouge and another hero, Carapace, appeared out of nowhere months after Ladybug’s appearance making people wonder who they were and where they came from. It made Adrien wonder if there's a chance that maybe they were Paris civilians who just became superheroes later on.

His questions felt like they are close to getting an answer after Chloe revealed herself to be a superhero – or at least could transform.

“So you’ve met Ladybug?” he asked her a few days later which had her happily talking about her meeting with the superhero team but mentions that she isn’t allowed to tell him everything.

“I was able to talk to them of course but I still don’t know who they really are.”

“Oh.” He knew that would be the answer already but he can’t help but be a little disappointed “So, what else happened? How’d you become one of them? I know you can’t tell me everything but maybe give me a hint?”

Chloe happily told Adrien all about her experience but unfortunately for the boy, she talked more about herself than about the other members which are the ones he would like to hear about. The day ended with him not getting as much information as he wished he could but Chloe being Queen Bee did make him realize that maybe his theory about the heroes being former civilians are correct.

Maybe they're even people he already knew.

And with Chloe being his friend and classmate, maybe there’s a chance the others were from the same class, too.

Adrien shook his head. What are the chances of all those coincidences being correct? There’s no way, right?

\--

A sudden traffic and a horde of people running towards the other direction of the car Adrien is in is enough to tell him of what’s happening. Looking out the car’s window, he could make out large objects being hurled somewhere else in the distance. He then sees Ladybug leaping from one building to another as she went towards the direction of the creature.

He pulls out his phone to see if anyone's streaming what was happening and sure enough, there were plenty of people who already are although they aren’t clear as many are shot from a safe distance while those up close either couldn’t keep up with what’s happening or debris from the fight gets in the way of a clear shot.

One thing’s for sure however: there are still a lot of innocent people in the area who couldn’t leave and Ladybug is currently alone and needs help.

Knowing the car couldn’t exactly go anywhere, Adrien quietly left the car, fencing sword in hand, and heads towards where the fight is currently happening.

His heart raced as he ran – what can a normal guy like him do against an akumatized villain? How would he be able to help out when he usually just gets saved? He realized he didn’t have a single answer to those questions as he got closer to the fight but he’s already there and it didn’t matter. He’d help out if he could because someone has to.

Adrien pulls out his sword and slashes through something that was thrown in the way of a mother and child who were desperately trying to get away from the part of the city that turned into a battlefield.

“You alright, Ma’am?” Adrien asked as he helped the lady push her stroller towards a safer area and along the way, finds more people in hiding and helped guide them away using his sword to deflect debris that may hit them. After he was sure they were safe, he runs off to find Ladybug again but instead found more people in need of assistance and helps them out instead hoping that she either finally wins on her own like she used to or that her companions arrive to help her soon.

Time passed by and it was getting dark. It was obvious that the others aren’t coming. He wondered why as he got closer to where the monster and Ladybug were fighting – they’ve gotten far from where the fight started and is now near the park. Adrien finally has a good look of the enemy now: a giant monstrous creature that looks like it’s made of cheese with many kinds of toppings littering its body and hands and face that is made of bread making him see that it’s a giant pizza monster.

The creature thrashed as Ladybug attacks. As it moved and followed Ladybug, the more Adrien noticed that it grows bigger as it absorbs objects smaller than itself on its way. Even when Ladybug successfully destroys a part of it, it just recreates itself from scratch and even makes itself bigger. It’s also quite fast despite it’s size.

“Ladybug!” Adrien yells out as he runs towards the girl who got thrown quite a bit far by the monster. He pulls her out of the rubble and helps her stand up “You okay?”

“Adrien?!” Ladybug exclaimed, her hand on her still aching head. She had a bit of trouble standing for a moment making Adrien hold her up by the arm as support “What are you doing here? It’s dangerous!”

“I know. Where are the others anyways? Aren’t they supposed to help you?” he asks, referring to the other heroes “This has been going on for a few hours; they should be here by now, right?”

“Uh…” Ladybug was speechless for a moment “Yeah they should-“

“Then where are they?” Adrien asked as he looked around hoping to find even a sign of them.

“Lookout!” Ladybug suddenly drags him to the side. He hears a loud crash behind him and turns to see a bent lamppost just past where they were standing earlier. He turned towards the direction of the monster just in time to see it throw another object in their direction which he deflected with his sword, it's force pushing him back a little.

Ladybug then grabs hold of a nearby mailbox and flings it towards the monster distracting it giving her a chance to grab Adrien so they could escape. Using her yoyo, she was able to get them high up on one of the buildings.

“You should go now, Adrien. It’s getting really dangerous around here. I know you’re trying to help but-“ she sighs and then gives him a smile “Thanks for helping those people earlier, by the way. I was having a hard time cause I didn’t know what I should do first with them needing help, too. But I can take care of things now so you don’t have to worry.”

“No big deal.” he replied with a smile back “But are you sure? Wouldn’t you need help?”

“I-“ she hesitates for a while, seemingly not knowing what to say which Adrien understands as he’s not a hero and even if things are complicated, it’s not really his place to know.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to say it.” He places a hand on the other’s shoulder “I don’t know why the others aren’t here and I know I’m just some random person-“

“No you’re not! I-I mean… ” Ladybug flails her hands a bit then clears her throat and stood still “Uh, carry on.”

“Okay… I’m just saying that if you need help, I’ll do what I can. You don’t have to shoulder this alone, y'know.”

The two could hear sounds of chaos below and looks down to check for a moment. Ladybug smiles “You’re right. I can’t explain exactly why but I was going to call for help earlier but so many things are happening and I couldn’t leave. Will you please distract it as long as you can while I go get help?”

“No problem! Do what you have to do, I’ll try to hold it off from here!”

Ladybug nods “Thank you. Don’t worry, I won’t take too long! Please be careful.”

“I will.”

\--

After Ladybug left, Adrien started moving from building to building (sometimes using emergency stairs to get close) while getting the monster’s attention by taunting it or throwing objects. He realized the creature couldn’t climb which meant he’s somewhat safe from it – as long as he could dodge whatever it throws at him and not fall down by accident.

It’s tiring but exhilarating at the same time. This is probably one of the most exciting things he’s ever experienced although he could do without the life-threatening parts. He runs towards a building behind the one he’s in hoping he could trap the large creature in-between a narrow alley. But when he attempted to jump to the other roof, his feet snagged at it's edge making him lose his balance and fall. He closed his eyes waiting for the painful – and maybe deadly – fall to the ground but it didn’t come. He felt a hand on his hips and looking up, he sees Ladybug carrying him towards a farther building. As he looked down he sees a glimpse of where he dropped his sword when he nearly fell earlier and turns to the creature as it screams wanting to follow but it was too big and promptly got stuck at the alley’s entrance.

“You’re back!” Adrien stands up as Ladybug put him down “I assume it went well? Well, where are they?”

“First of all, thanks for your hard work! I’m sorry it took me a bit but-“ she sighs “They’re not coming.”

Confusion slowly set on Adrien’s face as he realized what she had meant “What? Why-“

“Calm down!” she puts a hand up “They can’t help me right now..." she then pulls out a small black box and opens it in front of him to reveal a shiny silver ring "but you can.”

Adrien stared at the ring feeling confused and excited. Could this be what he thinks it is? “Is that…?”

“Adrien Agreste, here is the Miraculous of the Cat, which grants the power of destruction. You will use it for the greater good.” Adrien hand slowly hovered above the ring inside. He picks it up, examining it “Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

Adrien looks at the ring and then Ladybug and gives her an affirmative nod “Of course!”

He placed the ring on his right ring finger and a second later, a small green-eyed black creature resembling a cat appeared, hovering in front of him. “What-“

“I’m Plagg, your kwami.” The creature named Plagg glanced at Ladybug for a second “I assume you were told what’s happening?” Adrien nods “Good! Saves time. All you have to do now is say ‘Plagg, Claws out!’”

Adrien repeated the phrase turning the silver ring black and transforming his normal clothes to a black skin-tight wetsuit with a bell – all the while doing moves akin to magical transformations he sees on tv. He could feel a mask covering the top part of his face while touching the top of his head revealed cat-ears and a belt on his waist acted as a tail. Overall, he knew his outfit resembled a cat.

He stared at his gloved hands and grinned – this was something he’s been dreaming of but never knew was possible. Adrien, now Chat Noir started leaping from roof to roof around the one Ladybug is still standing on “Cool!”

“No time for that right now, Cat! Focus on the mission.” Ladybug ran and jumped towards the next building, Chat Noir following close behind her “We have someone we need to de-evilize.”

“Right! We have to stop it from causing more cat-astrophe.” He said, smiling at his own joke. From the corner of his eye he spots Ladybug’s eyes widening in surprise for a second.

The monster had by now got itself unstuck from the alleyway and is rampaging in the streets searching for Ladybug, screaming out her name and throwing things around haphazardly. When the two heroes finally appear in front of it, it’s attacks became a bit more erratic as it’s trying to capture them both giving Ladybug a chance to rip it piece by piece while Chat Noir keeps the creature in place by taking its attention as he fights and removes some of its pieces giving it no time to remake itself using objects around it.

“Lucky Charms!”

Chat Noir heard Ladybug exclaim. He watched as Ladybug used the item in her hand – a large flashlight which she uses to both blind and melt the face of the monster. She ran around on its side making sure the light is still on its face and leading it farther behind where it tripped and fell towards the water when it reached its edge. It’s weight made it hard to stand up and get out of the small pool it got trapped in letting Ladybug get close to melt more of it until they see the actual akumatized person who’s using the monstrous form as his armor.

When it got it’s monster form to turn to it’s side, it was able to look away from Ladybug’s flashlight and slowly regenerate the parts that melted.

“Chat Noir, destroy the hat! It’s where the akuma is!”

Chat Noir quickly dashed and jumped towards the creature, pulling off the hat before the face closed again. The monster tried grabbing him to no avail as he had already jumped far enough out of reach. “Sorry, this is the end of your clawful rampage!”

Raising his hand he yells out “Cataclysm!” then destroys the hat. The small black and purple butterfly that flew out was captured and purified by Ladybug before being let go.  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” she threw the item she got earlier which fixes everything that was destroyed and returning the akumatized villain back into human.

He runs up towards Ladybug and brought up a fist “Pound it!” he says, which she returns with a fistbump. “That was amazing! Don’t you think we made a purr-fect team?”

Ladybug giggled “You know, I don’t think I’d ever get used to you like this.”

“Like this, huh? Do we actually know each other?”

“Sorry, Kitty but I can’t tell you that. Also, it’s time to return the miraculous.” She held out her hand asking for the ring back.

Adrien stared at the ring reluctantly. This was the best thing that ever happened to him – it’s like a dream come true “But-“ he sighed. He wish he could convince her to let him keep it but he made a promise and Ladybug gave him her trust. “Claws in.”

He removes the ring after transforming back and handed it over to Ladybug “Thanks. That was one of the best things that happened to me. If you ever need help though, you can always count on me again.”

Ladybug returns the ring to its box and places it back on her bag “I know. Thank you for today and I’ll keep that in mind. I have to go.”

“See ya around?”

“Yeah.” She said as she left.

\--

"You lost it?!"

"Yeah" Adrien replied. He'd forgotten to get his sword back from yesterday's fight and only remembered when he needed to use it today. He wonders if he could get it back.

"I guess you'd have to borrow for today, huh?" Nino asked "Do they have extras?"

"Yeah, I think they do-" Adrien paused as he saw Marinette staring at him by the stairs landing. He can tell she was looking at him and so he quickly walked down towards her "Hey!"

"Um I-uh..." Marinette stuttered for a second before handing to him a sword he recognized as the one he left behind "I uh... someone found it earlier and asked if it was from a student here."

"How did you know it was mine?" he was going to ask if it could be that she is who he thinks she is but knew better than to add it.

"I uh, heard you didn't have yours."

"Oh." he said, slightly disappointed. He knew it's not allowed but he still wish to know who Ladybug is. "Thanks."

The rest of the day went without a hitch and nothing has happened yet that could prompt Ladybug to ask for his help again. Although he’s happy that the city is peaceful, he can’t help but be excited at the thought of becoming a hero once again.

Entering his room after getting home from school, his only plans for today was finishing his homework and maybe playing some games but a certain item on his table caught his eye. Quickly locking his door, Adrien ran towards the table and stared at the familiar black box now sitting right in front of him. Could it be? But why? He looked around – is Ladybug in here?

He was confused as to what’s going on but he knew that there must be a reason for this. He slowly grabbed the box and opened it to reveal the item he knew would be inside – a silver ring. He stared at it for a second - he knew that if this was what he thinks it is, then his life wouldn’t be the same afterwards.

And he knew nothing else could be better and placed the ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that it was at least enjoyable?


End file.
